One in a Million
by IchiakiI
Summary: Love in the office is not always a good thing, especially when its with your boss. But what happens when this all comes crashing down? Who is left to pick up the pieces for his dearest friend whom he has had a crush on since middle school?
1. Chapter 1

**One in a Million**

"Eiji. Here are the papers from the meeting you missed," Kikumaru Eiji looked up from the resting place at his computer at his fellow co-worker Oishi Shuichiro.

"Huh? I missed a meeting?" Eiji asked as he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes. Now here are the papers," Oishi handed the papers to Eiji. Eiji sat them down on the desk and got up from his chair. He stretched out his arms causing his shirt to lift up a bit revealing his tight stomach. Oishi momentarily blushed and looked away. A hand covering his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Eiji asked after his stretch and reached out to tug on the sleeve of Oishi's shirt.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you were having a good dream," Oishi replied with a smile.

"I was!" Eiji said as he clasped his hands together and jumped up and down, "I dreamt that me and Yuushi were going to the carnival and—" Eiji quickly covered his mouth remembering who he was saying this to. Oishi wasn't fazed. He was used to his co-worker talking about his relationship with Oshitari Yuushi, who was their boss. Oishi found out about their 'secret' relationship earlier this year.

_*flashback*_

"_Sir I brought the papers you requested." Oishi said as he opened the door. He was met by two figures furiously making out. _

"_Thanks Oishi please leave them on that side table near the door and that will be all for today," His boss replied nonchalantly. _

"_Ah Oishi!" Eiji said as he quickly jumped away from his makeout partner and wipeed his lips. _

"_I- I was going to tell you!" Eiji said as he took a step towards his bewildered best friend._

"_You do realize this must be kept a secret?" Oshitari said as he pulled the red-head back into his arms. Both were staring at him waiting for his answer._

"_Of course. Have fun," Oishi said with a smile as he put the papers on the desk and closed the door. He then walked to the lady in the front of the office and told her that he wasn't feeling well and would be going home._

_Oishi walked out of the office, as soon as his feet touched the sidewalk he started running. He didn't know how long he ran for but he did so until his heart stopped feeling like it would rip in two. _

_When he got back to his and Eiji's apartment, Eiji was already fast asleep. On Oishi's pillow was a note that said,_

_Oishi,_

_I'm really REALLY sorry! I was going to tell you but I was afraid of how you would react if I was gay. I mean you're my __**best friend**__! How could I have been so selfish? I promise I will no longer keep anything a secret!_

_Eiji._

_Oishi smiled at the note and walked over to the drawer of his dresser and opened it up. Inside were various other notes Eiji had given to him over the years. He added the new one and said goodbye to his crush. He had known that it could never happen but his heart still hurt. _

*End flashback*

"Haha and at the carnival I bet both of you ate some caramel apples. Am I right?" Oishi said with a wink. Eiji stared wide-eyed at his best friend for over 10 years, then started laughing.

"Leave it to you Oishi to know exactly what I do in my dreams. It's like you know me inside and out!" Eiji said as he fell to his chair laughing. He then started to turn solemn. The happy mood started to disappear and sadness was replaced in Eiji's eyes. He looked to the ground for a moment. Oishi immediately brought his hand to Eiji's chin and lifted his face to look at his. Eiji looked into Oishi's eyes and saw that they were filled with worry. But why would he be worried over me?

"Eiji… What's wrong?" Oishi asked. There was even worry in his tone of voice.

"Yuushi hasn't gone out with me in over a month," Eiji said, his voice starting to shake. He tried to look away but Oishi had a hold of his chin so there was nowhere else to look but into his eyes. He knew he couldn't keep anything from Oishi. He would get it out of him some way. All Oishi did was care for him. Why would Oishi be so concerned? I mean he was just his best friend. Before Eiji even knew it all of his emotions just came tumbling out.

"I- I don't think he loves me anymore!" Eiji said he lifted his hands and let his head drop into them as Oishi let go of his chin.

"He hasn't said a word to me since we last kissed in the copy room. I- I don't think I did anything wrong! I did everything right! I bought him lunch when he forgot his. I helped him with papers he needed to finish. He asked me to cover for him when he had something else to do and I did that! Am I not good enough for him!" Eiji said, now in hysterics. Oishi had taken him into the bathroom as soon as he started to get a little too loud. Oishi patted Eiji's back until the tears stopped flowing.

"You should go and ask him," Oishi said after a while. Eiji quickly looked up and started vigorously shaking his head.

"No! What if he really doesn't like me! What if he has a new boyfriend! What if… What if!" Eiji yells as he throws his hands in the air. Oishi calmly put his hands on his friend's shoulders. Eiji quickly looked up into Oishi's eyes.

"Maybe he has just been busy with work. You won't know unless you go and ask him," Eiji's eyes widened and he thought about it for a minute. He nodded and Oishi took his hands off Eiji's shoulders.

"I'm going to go ask him now!" Eiji said with a look of determination in his eyes. Oishi moved away from the exit to the bathroom so Eiji can get through. Eiji walked out and closed the door behind him. Oishi looked at the mirror and thought to himself. Why did I just help the one I love try and get with somebody else? Is it because I just want him to be happy? Oishi shook his head, cleared his thoughts, and left the bathroom to go find Eiji.

Oishi walked to his boss' office. The door was wide open and Eiji was standing in front of it, his mouth open wide. His eyes were so big they couldn't get any bigger. Tears were already starting to fall from them. Oishi quickly ran to Eiji and pushed past him to see what's inside.

Oshitari Yuushi, Eiji's boyfriend of 6 months, was making out with the secretary of the company. His hands were in places where they shouldn't be, his glasses fogged up, and only when Eiji made a silent sound from his now hysterical crying, did Oshitari look up and see the two of them.

His face was calm and unchanging. He just looked from the surprised Oishi Shuichirou to the crying Kikumaru Eiji to the girl in his hands who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around her.

"What are you two doing in my office? You both know that we have a huge sales pitch later this week and you both need to be ready or you will be fired," Oshitari said in a voice that didn't even say that he cared in the least. This was when Eiji lost it.

**SLAP!**

The sound rang out all through the room. If Oishi hadn't closed the door when he ran in then the rest of the workers would have been running in. Oshitari wasn't surprised at all. The girl whom he had been fondling with excused herself saying she would come back for some more tomorrow. Oshitari looked at Eiji, the tears streaming down his face and his hand already hurting from how hard he had just slapped his superior.

"How could you?" Eiji asked in a mere whisper.

"HOW COULD YOU! I loved you! And then you do this!" Eiji practically yelled.

"How could I? Simple. I'm not gay. You were a play thing, I thought you realized that. Whenever I got behind on my work I just had to flirt with you and you would get it done. You were such a good little helper, " Eiji couldn't bear it anymore. He fell onto his knees. He had been in love with a man who just used him and then threw him to the side when he no longer needed him.

This was when Oishi followed suit and let his feeling loose in the form of a punch

The sound of a bone hitting bone crack rang through the office. That was when Oishi's and Eiji's boss went flying onto his desk, papers flew everywhere. Oishi walked up to his boss and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to face him.

"I have never known someone so heartless as to hurt someone as sweet as Eiji. I wouldn't be able to stand working for someone as dirty as you. Oishi Shuichiou and Kikumaru Eiji are both resigning," Oishi then threw Oshitari over his desk, making him fall. Oishi turned around to Eiji who was watching everything that had just happened but couldn't make a sound.

Oishi helped Eiji up off of the ground and out of the room. As they both walked past the many people of the office who had heard part of the fight, they were speechless. No one would have believed that the kind mother-like Oishi could have been so aggressive.

Oishi helped Eiji walk down to the lobby and out onto the street. Once there, Eiji seemed to regain his ability to move. He quickly pushed away from Oishi and started to yell at him.

"Why did you do that! Why! I didn't ask you to do anything! Did it look like I needed your help or if I wanted to quit this job!" Eiji yelled. Passerbys were staring at them but neither seemed to care.

"I- I just wanted to help you Eiji," Oishi said as he took a step toward Eiji. Eiji took a step back in return.

"I told you that I don't want your help. I should have kept this a secret from you. Then you wouldn't have ruined it like this. I hate you," Eiji said with tears still streaming down his face his anger was apparent on his face.

Oishi knew Eiji was just mad and confused. But why did it hurt so much?

"Okay. Do what you want. I'm sorry that I interfered in your life. I will just go." Oishi said as he turned and walked away. Leaving the surprised Eiji to stand there and watch his best friend leave.

I didn't mean to say those things. They just came out. I didn't mean it. No Oishi please don't go. I need you. You were the one who was always there for me. When I had a bad dream you would wake me up and tell me everything was okay. At our tennis matches at school if we lost a game, you would be there to comfort me. But now what do I do? Please wait Oishi! Oishi!

Oishi walked to his and Eiji's favorite park. They had spent a lot of sad and fun times there. Oishi sat on the swings and thought about everything that had happened. He did get a little out of control and may have slipped up. But it wasn't that big of a deal right?

Oishi dropped his head into his hands. He heard footsteps running. They were a familiar sound. After being doubles partners all through high school and part of middle school he would know those steps anywhere. He looked up just in time to see Eiji run past him. Where was he going?

Oishi stood up and quickly followed. He ran until he saw Eiji stopped next to bench. He was looking around frantically. What was he looking for? Eiji quickly turned around when he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Eiji?" Oishi said as he walked toward the poor boy whose hair was sweaty and disheveled from running.

Eiji eyes glistened with happiness. He ran up to Oishi and hugged him.

This of course surprised Oishi because he was not ready for someone who had hated him an hour earlier to suddenly force all their weight onto him. Oishi fell to the ground with Eiji following in suit.

"I'm sorry Oishi! I'm so sorry! I don't hate you I was just mad at Yuushi. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Eiji said as he dug his head into Oishi's shoulder. Oishi could feel Eiji's tears through his shirt.

Eiji then heard chuckling. Which turned into laughter. Eiji backed up in surprise unsure of what to do. The laughter soon died down and Oishi regained his composure.

"I'm sorry Eiji. I knew you could never hate me and you should know that I would never leave you." Oishi said as he tried to get comfortable under the weight of his friend.

"But you just walked away!" Eiji said.

"I was mad and couldn't control my feelings. I'm sorry Eiji." Oishi said as he drew his arms around the other man and hugged him. They stayed like that till Oishi's legs started to lose there feeling. Then they both got up and headed home.

* * *

**(fixed on 12-5-2010)**

HELLO! There is going to be another chapter for this story! It will come out in September cause im gone the whole month of august without a computer! But yes there will be more! For the name of this story its dedicated to the new song by Yamashita Tomohisa! ~cause you're my one in a mirrion~~~~

Please review! I rather like this story!


	2. Chapter 2

_intense chapter y'all! thank you _

MoonLuna2009

_you review was really nice and this song is amazinggg! haha!_

* * *

It's been one month since the incident with Oshitari. Eiji and Oishi have been doing fairly good since they were fired, they do have their bad days though. Neither have a stable job yet and they get fired a lot. Eiji has gotten fired quite a few times. When Eiji gets fired he remembers when he had a good job that paid well, then he remembers Oshitari—Eiji told Oishi this the next day after his second 'breakdown'. When Eiji has one of his 'breakdowns', he hides himself in his room for the whole day. When Oishi comes to check up on him, he usually finds the perky acrobat sleeping with a stuffed animal. When Oishi goes closer to tuck the boy in, he sees that it's the stuffed animal that Oshitari gave him on their first date. Oishi also feels the pillow, its sopping wet.

"Oh, Eiji. Why do I make you suffer through this pain?" Oishi asks himself. He gently lifts Eiji's bangs off his forehead and kisses him, "I'm sorry," Oishi says as he leaves the room.

The fourth time was the worst. Eiji was working at a local supermarket—just another normal day—that is until a certain person came to the register.

"Hello sir! Did you find everything to your—" Eiji said with a smile but was soon interrupted.

"Kikumaru?" An all too familiar voice questioned. Eiji quickly looked away from the man standing in front of him and proceeded to check the items. Eiji's heart pulsated as memories came flowing back to him.

The person stood there silently watching Eiji. He was trying as hard as he could to try and hold the tears back. When he finally finished, he told the man how much to pay. But when the man gave Eiji his credit card, their fingers touched momentarily.

Eiji quickly pulled his hand away from the shock, and proceeded to swipe the card. Then Eiji threw the card at the person.

"Take your stupid card and leave, Yuushi!" Eiji yelled. Oshitari picked up his card with his groceries and left.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Eiji ran to the manager's office. He was about to open the door when it opened right up to him.

Eiji's manager came walking out, his face beet red. He then noticed that Eiji was standing right in front of him and took in a deep breath to calm himself. As the manager began to open his mouth,, Eiji yelled out, "I QUIT!"

Eiji took off the uniform—an apron—and walked right out the door.

When Eiji got home, it was hours later. Oishi had gotten a call from work saying he had quit at around two in the afternoon. It was now much later, eight o'clock. Oishi called their former tennis captain and neighbor, Tezuka Kunimitsu, to see if he had heard from his precious red head. Tezuka said he hadn't and asked his boyfriend, Fuji Shuusuke, if he had, the answer was another no. Tezuka said to call him if there was any trouble and the two hung up.

The door to their apartment swung open at five past eight. Eiji came in with scrapes on his knees and hands, as if he had fallen a lot. His hair was disheveled and he was out of breath. Oishi knew Eiji had been running to try and relieve the pain. It was one of the things that the two of them had in common.

Although Eiji had been calmer in the past, this time he wasn't. Eiji's heart felt like it had been split in two all over again.

After Eiji walked into his room, he proceeded to throw anything and everything he could get his hands on. As Oishi stood outside of Eiji's door, he heard the pillows and stuffed animals hit the walls, he didn't start to worry until the glass vase that sat by his bed came crashing down onto the floor.

When Oishi heard the sound of glass shattering he quickly ran in to see what had happened.

Eiji was standing there panting. He held his hands out and the vase was on the floor. What took Oishi the longest to notice was the blood on Eiji's hands.

The blood was slowly dripping down and onto the green carpet. Eiji's eyes no longer had tears left in them as he stared at the scarlet flowing from his fingers creating a rust-colored pool in the carpet. The red river reminded him of his emptying heart, slowly the pain was receding. So much alike were the two. What if... the river became a sea? Maybe then would the two be able to fully connect. The pain would become dull and all would become whole.

As Eiji made this connection, he turned and walked past the surprised Oishi, not even given him a single thought or glance. Oishi followed Eiji to the kitchen wondering what on Earth the acrobat could be thinking.

That's when Oishi saw the glint of the knife. He didn't even think twice before he hurled his body at Eiji and wrestled the knife away from him. As the knife went sliding across the kitchen floor, Oishi ran after it and picked it up before Eiji could even move.

Eiji realized he had missed his chance and started searching for another knife as Oishi ran to the phone. Oishi grabbed the phone and quickly called Tezuka. When Oishi heard the ringing stop he didn't wait for an answer and just yelled, "Eiji cracked," but before he could say anything else, Eiji emptied out the whole drawer of utensils onto the floor.

Oishi dropped the phone and knife and ran back into the kitchen to see Eiji scrambling through the mess on the floors. He looked for something to help him connect with the sea of red. Oishi tried to get Eiji to look in his eyes, to see that everything was fine, but the red head just hit Oishi's tender hands away.

Oishi tried to reach out for Eiji's arms to calm him down. When Oishi finally had both of Eiji's arms in his grasp, he remembered that not only was Eiji an acrobat, he had long legs. Eiji's legs were pushed in between the two and as he extended them, Oishi was pushed into the counter. Oishi's head hit the granite and he heard a loud crack and a flash of pain.

Oishi quickly put the pain aside and turned back to help Eiji. What he didn't expect to see though was Tezuka holding both of Eiji's feet and legs as Fuji calmed him down soothingly with his soft voice and stroked one of his pressure points.

The red headed acrobat was then put into a deep sleep.

When Fuji deemed it safe, Tezuka released the sleeping boy and helped Fuji up from the kitchen floor where Eiji lay. They both turned to look at Oishi who was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, amazed at how strong the two were.

"Oishi? Oishi, I need you to look at me and tell me what happened," a calm but stern voice asked. Oishi looked up into Fuji's deep blue eyes. They were firm but held certain sweetness to them.

Oishi opened his mouth to explain what happened but all that came out was a heart shattering sob that ran through his whole body. He couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears came pouring down as he brought his knees up to his face and burrowed into them. Oishi was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him and hold him comfortingly. He vaguely heard talking between the two. He caught the words 'bed' and 'couch' but soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Oishi woke up the next day to a cup of tea being placed next to him. He looked up and was met my Fuji's soft blue eyes.

"Good. You're awake. Stay here and drink some tea, I'll be right back with Tezuka," Fuji said as he walked out the front door. This was when Oishi became aware of his whereabouts. He could tell he was on a couch but it was not his couch.

He looked around the room and caught sight of some photos with Fuji and Tezuka together. He came to the conclusion that he was in their apartment but the first worry that came to mind was 'Where was Eiji?'.

He looked around a bit more from his position on the couch and decided to drink the tea. He did not want to feel the wrath of a boiling Fuji…or Tezuka for that matter.

The door to the apartment opened and Fuji came in followed by Tezuka. Fuji went and sat next to Oishi while Tezuka stood in front of him. Fuji took one of Oishi's fragile hands and asked, "What happened?"

Oishi then told them about Oshitari and getting fired. Followed by the recent job loss and reasoning behind it. When the manager had called yesterday, he said that Eiji had been fired for throwing something at a customer. When Oishi questioned the appearance of the customer, the manager described a blue haired man wearing glasses. That was all Oishi needed to conclude his suspicions of it being Oshitari.

When Oishi finished his the story, Tezuka's face was emotionless and Fuji was deep in thought, his eyes firmly closed.

Tezuka was the first to break the silence with a simple statement, "You like him".

Fuji and Oishi both looked at Tezuka. Fuji looked back at Oishi who looked down to the ground before slowly lifting the corners of his mouth to a soft and happy smile.

"Yeah, I do like him," Oishi said as he moved to stare Tezuka in the eyes, "I have for a long time. Ever since middle school".

"I thought so," Fuji said as he rose from his seat, taking Oishi's tea cup with him as he walked to his kitchen.

"Um…Where's Eiji?" Oishi asked as he looked around a bit.

"He's in his bedroom in your apartment. Fuji thought it best not to move him to much. Although we had to clean up the room quite a bit," Tezuka answered.

"Can I see him?" Oishi asked. Fuji answered this time.

"How does your head feel?" Fuji asked as he walked back out from the kitchen and to the couch. Oishi then remembered how he smashed it last night. He slowly reached up and touched his now bandaged head. He winced when he felt the growing bruise was no there.

"It feels a little tender," Oishi replied.

"Alright, that's to be expected. Now let's see you stand up for longer than one minute," Fuji said as he folded his arms. Fuji had taken medical classes in college. Oishi had been thinking of doing the same but decided against it when Eiji came crying to him the day before he was supposed to leave.

As Oishi stood up, he felt himself get a little wobbly but held his ground until he got into the full upright position. As soon as his back was straightened, his legs felt beaming with aches and pains. He then started to shake while beginning to feel dizzy. His eyes started to flutter and blackness neared his view. He fell back onto the couch.

"Damn it," he cursed at himself for having lost so much stamina over the years. Fuji chuckled as Oishi suddenly found himself being pulled of the couch and supported by a much larger persona. He looked up and saw Tezuka look down at him. Oishi was still stumbling, but having a pillar to support him helped a lot.

Tezuka helped him walk to the front door, once they arrived back at Oishi and Eiji's apartment, Fuji stood aside as he held the door open for the two. He then closed the door to the apartment and walked them to Eiji's room.

On the way there, Oishi saw that the kitchen had been cleaned up and nothing was on the floor. When they got to Eiji's room, Oishi saw Eiji sleeping there peacefully. Not wanting to make a noise in fear of waking him up, Oishi stayed extremely quiet not even wanting to take a breath.

"He's going to be asleep for at least two more days," Fuji said as he chuckled into his hand. Oishi had been so tense that he jumped when Fuji's voice appeared.

Oishi didn't realize that he had still been clinging onto Tezuka when the man suddenly left him standing there to move next to Fuji. Realizing that he was standing without the help of Tezuka he smiled at his two friends.

"Just come back to our apartment when you're done with him," Oishi was about to argue that he could stay in his own apartment but was cut off, "I said to come back when you're done. If you don't I will send Tezuka back over here to collect you."

Oishi looked between Tezuka's stoic look and Fuji's stern yet amused one. He was happy to have such good friends.

"Thank you," were the only words Oishi managed to say. Tezuka's hand came down lightly on Oishi's head as he ruffled his hair stubbles around before following Fuji. 'I really should change my hairstyle', Oishi thought as he reached up to pull the long strands on his forehead.

Oishi looked back at Eiji's sleeping figure and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry Eiji," Oishi said, "we will make everything better. I just hope you can stay with me till I do".

* * *

Yup! thanks beta fish kyuuriri!

oh yeah the seigaku pillar funny! twas funneh no? thank u betta for that one too!

oishi's stubbbles was my idea yo! hahahah! yeah sorry! its december... not even close to september TT^TT im sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY HEART TO SURVIVE! AND FOR THE GOLDEN PAIR'S LOVE! AND FOR EIJI TO GET FIXED!


	3. Chapter 3

Bright, yellow light speckled and burned into his eyes. He quickly shut them and tried to lift an arm to cover his burning pupils, but was somehow prevented. He slowly moved his head to try and diagnose his problem. He saw that his arms were pinned to his side using some kind of belt and were strapped down to the bed. He looked around his surroundings to find that he was in his room. He was about to scream—try and escape this nightmare—when he remembered. He looked back down at his arms and saw that his wrists were bandaged; the bruises that climbed up his arms were already disappearing. He didn't see the damage to his legs, seeing as he was wearing sweatpants. He lay there for a while, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

Why had Oshitari been there? Probably just picking up some groceries like every other normal being. Why had he freaked out like that? He realized that the one he loved had been touching someone else. How long had this been going on for? On this last thought, he slowly opened his eyes. Had he been tricked since the beginning? Was he just some playtoy? Yes, that's what Oshitari had told him when… _that_ happened. He tried to bring his hands up to his face but was reminded of his predicament.

Should he yell out for someone? Didn't he want to die? He_ had_ tried to kill himself. That brought another thought to the man's mind. Why wasn't he dead? He remembered the rust colored stain drying on the ground. Why wasn't he dead? Or at least in the hospital?

A picture of a man suddenly came into view. It was blurry at first, but when he concentrated hard, it became clear. He saw his best friend holding the knife away from him. He slowly smiled. So that's why he wasn't dead.

Oishi.

The man took a deep breath. He was so stupid. How could he have tried to kill himself when Oishi cared so much for him? What would he have done to Oishi if he HAD died? How much had he hurt his _best friend? Best friend?_ The word brought a twinge to the man's heart. Why? It just didn't seem right. Where was his _friend_ now? The man let out his breath—his voice—and yelled for his missing part.

xXx

"S-Sorry!" Oishi cried as he closed the bathroom door on the couple, whom he had interrupted in the act. Blushing profusely—Oishi went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

It had been two days since Eiji's incident. Fuji and Tezuka had been taking care of him for these past couple days. He must find someway to repay them, but every time he mentioned it, the thought got turned down by a stoic Tezuka or a smiling Fuji.

Oishi walked into the kitchen and got out some cereal. He got a bowl, spoon, and milk. Once he had everything made, he sat down on the mahogany stool and set his bowl on the marble countertop. Oishi had been ordered to make himself at home, although, it still was a little awkward.

All he wanted, was for his dear friend—his beloved—to be alright. There wasn't a time, minute, second, that passed by, that Oishi wasn't thinking of the curly haired man.

Oishi was about to drink his milk, when an ear piercing yell sounded throughout the apartment. Oishi sputtered, jumped out of his stool, and looked towards the bathroom. Tezuka and Fuji busted out of the door—nothing but pants on the two and hair astrewn. Fuji's eyes were wide with worry and knowing as they locked onto Oishi's similar ones. One thing ran through the threesome's minds.

Eiji

xXx

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled as he burst into the red-head's room. Fuji had tried to stop him, but could not keep up with the desperate man.

"O-Oishi."

Oishi looked at the man before him. Tears streaming down the acrobat's face as he thrashed around— his mouth opening and closing as if to say more—say something—but nothing was coming out. His hands were tied to both his sides; body tied to the bed. Oishi could do nothing but stand there till Fuji pushed past him and ran towards the crying boy.

"Stop," Fuji ordered. His voice firm and his eyes open.

Eiji calmed his movements and lay there, staring at the two with red, swollen eyes.

"Tezuka," Fuji said, not needing to continue as his lover pushed passed the stunned Oishi and came to the other side of Eiji.

The two proceeded to unbuckle the man—let him calm down without the restraints. They were hesitant; not knowing what Eiji would do to Oishi or them. Eiji's eyes were locked on the silent man in the doorway. Fuji couldn't tell whether it was hate in his eyes or something else. Tezuka lay his hand on the red-head, silently telling him not to do anything rash, as he let the belt slide off—freeing the man.

Eiji slowly sat up and slid his legs to the side of the bed. He slowly held out his hand to the blue eyed doctor—Tezuka's hand still on his shoulder—and smiled sheepishly.

"I… I made it bleed again," The red head said. Fuji's mouth stretched into a relieved smile and set to the problem at hand. Tezuka his hand off and silently deemed the boy safe as he walked over to Oishi. He pushed passed him and whispered in his ear.

"Go."

Oishi nodded as he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. He slowly took one step after another until he was next to the red and brown haired men.

Fuji looked up and smiled; quickly finishing up his job. Eiji had failed to notice his _friend's_ approach and stared at Fuji's hands work as he tied the last knot, letting his hand fall to his lap.

"Well, that's it. I will be right outside if you need anything else," Fuji said as he walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar in case anything happened. He walked into the apartment living room and turned on the TV. The screen brought a picture of Eiji staring at the ground, still unaware of Oishi's presence getting closer and closer. Fuji felt the couch dip down as Tezuka sat down, he leaned on his shoulder, both watching the screen. The two had put a camera in Eiji's favorite stuffed teddy bear. They could risk nothing regarding the dazed man.

"Eiji…" Oishi started as he leaned in to touch Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji quickly turned his head and stared at the other man. The two looked into each other's eyes and saw the worry and hurt the two shared. Before Oishi knew what was happening, he had fallen onto the floor with a giant smiling man gazing down from above him.

Eiji leaned down and hugged him. Oishi skillfully wrapped his arms around the other and dug his head into his collarbone, hiding his tears from his crush.

The two lay on the ground in each other's arms till it started to hurt. Eiji leaned back, but stayed straddled across Oishi's lap—the position familiar and comfortable.

"I'm so sorry Oishi! I- I don't know what happened! I just- Because of- I couldn't- He- He hurt me, so I thought that- I don't know what I thought! I—" Eiji tried to explain as he stared into the calmer one's trustworthy eyes, but was stopped when Oishi placed a hand on his mouth.

"Promise me."

"What?" Eiji questioned the odd compromise.

"Promise me, you will never kill yourself. Promise me, you will never put yourself, me, through that pain again," Oishi said sternly, his eyes completely serious.

Eiji's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to apologize, but was interrupted.

"Eiji, we were all so worried. _I_ was worried that I would never be able to see the one I love again," Oishi said.

Eiji looked down at the buttons on Oishi's shirt and thought about what Oishi had said. We? Tezuka and Fuji were in here before! They were all worried about him… why? The finality of Oishi's words finally made their way into Eiji's mind. His head shot up and his eyes met with caring loving ones.

Eiji suddenly became extremely aware that Oishi's hands were on his waist, holding him up on his lap so he wouldn't fall off. He wanted to move away from his heated grasp, but he couldn't. He felt his thoughts from earlier flowing back to him. This was the reason why _best friend_ hurt so much.

He loved Oishi.

Oishi had always been there for him. How could he have been so stupid as to not realize this? Oishi had stood up for him, cared for him… loved him. He cared for Oishi, too. He loved Oishi too. There was only one thing missing.

Eiji leaned in and placed his lips on Oishi's plump ones. Oishi's eyes widened in surprise, but realizing what was happening, they slowly started to close. The kiss started to become more and more heated, soon Oishi's tongue brushed against Eiji's lips, begging for access. Eiji willingly opened his mouth and fought for dominance. The tongues intertwined with each other until Oishi's older and more caring tongue took over. The two soon found themselves back on the ground; shirts already coming off. Eiji was reaching for Oishi's pants when Oishi backed off and removed his lips. The two stared at each other, both panting from their excitement and lack of breath.

Oishi shook his head and helped the younger boy onto the bed. He laid him down and pulled the covers on top of him.

"You still need to recover," Oishi said as his motherly instinct came in. He slowly bent down and kissed the younger man on his forehead—just like he had done many times before. Eiji pouted and stuck out his lower lip.

Oishi turned to leave but was promptly stopped when he felt Eiji's body against his back, his arms around his neck, and his face only centimeters away.

"Wait," Eiji said wistfully as he turned the half naked man around to face him.

"I love you," Eiji said. His face— a look of total seriousness.

Oishi's eyes widened. Back when he had first met the acrobat in middle school, he had fallen in love with him. Years and years passed, his love dwindling. A mere flame flickering in the bottom of Oishi's heart. Waiting, hoping, that one day, Eiji would realize that Oishi loved him. Today, had finally come.

Oishi smiled and brought his hand up to cup Eiji's face. He brought it close to him and softly touched his lips with his own.

"Oishi, why are you crying?" Eiji asked, his eyes filled with concern as he gently wiped the falling water droplets. Oishi smiled softly and shook his head.

"I'm crying because I can finally love you the way you deserve to be loved," Oishi said as he smiled. He extended his arms around him and hugged the boy.

The two stayed hugging till Eiji began to fall asleep. Oishi slowly laid them both down on the bed and watched his love drift off into sleep. Slowly, he too, succumbed to the dark world of sleep.

Fuji had turned off the TV back when they saw Eiji's smile. The couple knew that smile and were very familiar with it. They knew that that smile was one that could not be created to cover up something. It was one filled with love.

* * *

I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! TT^TT Its been sitting here for the past year and i finally got around to publishing it! yay?

This is the final chapter so i hope you all enjoyed it in its entirety~

For those of you who are all "Why is she posting this random ass thing? hmm lets read it!" I shall get to updating all my other stories as well! I'm sorry I'm so slow and forgetful! I promise I'm gonna start picking up the pace! I wanna finish at least more than one fanfic this year! Including this one! :3

BTW it was originally "THRUSTWORTHY" instead of "Trustworthy eyes" yup!

good bye everyone! *dissipates*


End file.
